onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-40075206-20190711141136/@comment-26575165-20190723095655
Je suis dégoûté, j'ai perdu tout mon commentaire, mon ordi s'est éteint. Du coup jvais être bref dans mes réponses là. - J'ai jamais parlé d'une progression énorme et je trouve que l'argument "combat extreme aokiji-akainu = progression énorme" est abusé. D'ailleurs Baki62 tu peux pas dire je te cite : [Alors si Akainu et Aokiji ont progressé même très peu, au niveau du classement on l'établie maintenant par 1er Akainu, 2ème Aokiji, et Kizaru et Ryokugyu sont derrières vu que eux n'ont pas fait de duel extrême en comparaison] pour dire la phrase juste d' après : [Idem s'ils s'étaient éveillés, Kizaru et Ryokugyu n'ayant pas eu un duel extrême seraient très inférieurs du coup.] Faut choisir, soit c'est une prorgression d'un petit cran, soit c'est une progression de 4 crans, mais tu peux absolument pas dire les deux en même temps. - l'éveil doflamingo, katakuri le maitrise et on va pas me faire croire qu'il faut un combat extreme a mort pour le maitriser. Rayleight parlait des sens (dont hdo), du niveau en général, il a jamais été question d'éveil du Fdd. - Faut arreter avec la légende, un amiral en chef c'est juste un mec qui fait de la paperasse et qui commande. C'est contradictoire avec la forte opposition mis en avant par Oda entre akainu-Luffy, qui tue son frere, qui a faillit le tuer etc. C'est contradictoire avec ce que dit Mother carmel concernant Big mom qui peut meme etre amiral en chef, et qui dit cela en se basant sur sa démonstration de force et nullement sur ses capacités intellectuelles. C'est contradictoire encore avec le fait qu'on placerait le plus fort Marine (apres un duel a mort de 10 jours entre 2 amiraux pr le poste de chef) à ce poste pour en fait etre désigner pour juste superviser l'organisation. L'amiral en chef est certes l'amiral le plus en retrait, mais être en retrait, ou etre l'ultime rempart, ce n'a jamais signifié être moins fort, être a la retraite. - je vois pas en quoi ça doit nous interesser de classer les amiraux comme il est tout autant spéculatif de faire un classement sur les empereurs. - Sanjuanwolf je t'ai répété des millions de fois que tes arguments ne remettaient pas en cause la conclusion finale de ma/notre perception des rapports de force à savoir : la Marine qui attaque un empereur à énormément a perdre en ressources, en matériel, en hommes, S'AFFAIBLIT. Que attaquer un empereur c'est faire face a des canons (big mom), faire face a un pays de samourai (wano). En plus d'avoir la localisation exacte de shanks par exemple (qui n'aurait aucunement d'alliés ou de canons), c'est faire déplacer deux tiers des forces de la Marine pour s'assurer de la victoire. Hors cela signifie DIVISION des forces, qui signifie quoi ? => AFFAIBLISSEMENT. J'ai beau le répéter depuis des lustres, personne ne peut contredire cette vérité, réalité, pas même Garp ds les derniers scans qui prouve que j'ai raison en disant que la majorité de leurs effectifs sont sur la terre sainte pr protéger Marie Joa. Donc c'est bien beau de répéter toujours encore et encore les meme arguments, mais les miens ou les notres, sont bels et bien là et nulle part ds tes/vos réponses, je les vois apparaitre, comme si ces arguments n'existaient pas. Je le dis à tous ici et surtout à toi Sanjuanwolf, la stratégie est utilisé depuis la nuit des temps par les hommes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une armée est plus grande, plus forte, qu'elle n'utilisera pas la stratégie. Au contraire, la stratégie est toujours utilisé, car son gain est énorme que ce soit pr le plus fort et le moins fort : faire des économies de ressources, préserver un maximum d'hommes etc etc" Et pour en revenir à ta "négociation" avec kaido, big mom.. encore une fois, c'est un ÉCHANGE d'égal à égal : kaido donne des armes en échange au GM, c'est du donnant donnant, a aucun moment c'est à sens unique ou genre le GM qui se plie en 4 et qui subit tout. Faut aussi savoir que La France un pays qui militairement est 10 fois supérieur à l'Iran, négocie avec l'Iran et ce depuis toujours. Négocier c'est la diplomatie, c'est éviter les conflits pour éviter ces conséquences. Négocier ce n'est pas etre faible, c'est tenter de résoudre un probleme afin d'éviter des conséquences désastreuses. Tout comme la stratégie, ce n'est pas : être faible, c'est avant toute chose un moyen qui a des buts. Toi tu dis que ce but c'est d'etre supérieur car sans ils sont plus faible, ben je te rétorque que non, que le but est de préserver leurs forces, de ne pas se diviser, de ne pas etre affaiblit, avoir 2,3, 4 coups d'avance, dominer plus facilement, être le meilleur par tout les moyens (et on voit bien quand akainu a ohara fait exploser un navire de son propre camps, que y'a pas de principes qui tiennent, tout est bon pour remporter la victoire). Que sengoku, garp s'allie contre shiki permet théoriquement d'éviter que l'un des 2 se retrouvent à l'hopital, dans le meme état que shiki voire que shiki s'échappe, que les 2 se neutralisent etc.. alors qu'avec sengoku dans la balance (ou garp en plus selon le scénario), ça permet la conclusion suivante : victoire, shiki en taule. Voilà donc moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris votre position, que je la respecte (à savoir : alliance car ils sont plus faible), maintenant il serait bien un jour que vous respectez la mienne/la notre qui est tout autant valable. A partir de quoi, ça sert a rien de répéter "stratégie c'est pr les faible", ou "ya besoin des 7 corsaires pour eux" et j'en passe, car ce point on en à déjà longuement discuté. On est pas d'accord, mais a aucun moment une personne ici a prouver que notre position avait aucun sens (alliance = garantit = préservation etc). Et continuer dans ce sens, utiliser encore et encore cet argument comme une vérité, c'est juste faire preuve d'irrespect. Faut dire combien de fois les choses ici pour qu'elles soient respectés, non ignorés ? Vous rendez vous compte de l'immaturité quand je vois qu'au lieu de trouver un terrain d'entente, on se retrouve a discuter toujours des memes choses déjà expliqué depuis des lustres ? Pour vous donner un exemple, je n'ai jamais renier que Barbe blanche a Marineford était affaiblit a MF. A chaque fois que j'ai cité MF je le mentionne toujours (après j'ai le droit de considérer que ce degré d'affaiblissement est éxagéré, a relativiser). Non on s'en fou pas que akainu frappé par derriere est un évènement passé. Tu te bases sur ce même passé pour estimer le niveau de Barbe blanche. (pour ce qui est de "où ais je dis le contraire", c'est bon j'ai déjà cité plus haut ta contradiction, j'ai d'autres choses à faire). Nulle part en scan noir sur blanc il est noté que Roger est le SEUL a etre l'égal de BB", sinon montre moi la page. Quand à mes propos, ça a toujours été de dire que les amiraux ont tous été bridés a Marineford, akainu moins que les autres, il n'empeche qu'il n'a pas utilisé l'éveil contre BB c'est une certitude. San Uchiha, Barbe noire a Marineford n'a jamais produit un énorme tsunami comme l'a fait BB, ça peut etre son éveil, d'ailleurs l'éveil est un phénomène qui influe l'environnement ça colle parfaitement. Que BB et d'autres selon toi n'ont pas utilisé l'éveil ne change rien concernant selon moi le respect fondamental des rapports de forces du manga de l'auteur qui se fait dans ce cadre (c'est à dire respect des rapports de force sans utilisation des éveils, sans une guerre éclair). SBS tome 51, vous pouvez vérifier sur ce wiki en tapant dans la barre de recherche du wiki "sbs" : "D: Are Kizaru and Akainu stronger even than Aokiji? P.N. Osumansan O: Hahh, hahh... Sorry for the late introduction. Hello. I'm the author, who got his Balls Flattened by a Reader... you can call me Balltender. But who cares! Here's a question...YIKES!! What the hell is THIS?! Kizaru?! Get outta here! I'm gonna have nightmares! Sorry P.N. Osumansan, Kizaru's already appeared! He'll show up in the next volume. Actually, you're not that far off, though." traduction : D: Kizaru et Akainu sont-ils plus forts qu'Aokiji? P.N. Osumansan O: Hah, hahh ... Désolé pour l'introduction tardive. Bonjour. Je suis l'auteur qui a eu ses balles écrasées par un lecteur ... vous pouvez m'appeler Balltender. Mais qui s'en soucie! Voici une question ... YIKES !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Kizaru?! Sors de là! Je vais faire des cauchemars! Désolé P.N. Osumansan, Kizaru est déjà apparu! Il apparaîtra dans le prochain volume. En fait, vous n'êtes pas si loin, cependant.